


Venti

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, Gore, Hard vore, M/M, Macro/Micro, Size Difference, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Karkat has been shrunk following a misfortunate size experiment aboard the meteor! Now, he struggles to make his way back to the transportalizer and find a way back to normal.





	Venti

**Author's Note:**

> *(Warning: This story contains hard vore, graphic depictions of death and gore and unwilling vore. Please keep this in mind before reading further)*

> Be Karkat and wake up

Your name is **KARKAT VANTAS**. You have had many, many regrets in life. A few of the more recent ones include in no particular order: **GETTING STUCK ON A COMET FOR THE PAST 5 YEARS **with **TROLLS **and **HUMANS **alike, **LETTING SOME WEIRD DOG GIRL PRACTICE SHRINKING MAGIC ON YOU**, getting lost and subsequently **ALMOST DYING **from ship goers not looking down, and not ever doing some much-needed **VENT CLEANING**.

You find yourself in the same spot you’d been hiding in for the past day or so, huddled beneath a pile of blankets and various other unfolded clothing in Dave’s room. You stood at a fearsome two inches tall, if of course by fearsome you meant towards grubs. Regardless, Dave’s room was a safe, dark place, and one you’d probably have been sleeping in regardless. A snore echoed high above you, Strider’s familiar sleeping pattern on full display as he entered hour 12 of his daily snooze fest. You groan, peeking up and out of the clothes pile. Your original intent was for the pile to serve as a way of getting safely discovered since, besides taking the suicidal risk of becoming a red stain on the bottom of someone’s shoe, you really had no way of contacting your fellow ship mates.

Karkat: BUT OF FUCKING COURSE NOT.

You vent, your miniscule voice fading far before it reached even halfway to Dave’s ear.

Karkat: I HAD TO GET STUCK WITH THE **ONE **DAMN GUY WHO DOESN’T DO HIS LAUNDRY.  
Karkat: WOULD IT BE THAT HARD STRIDER  
Karkat: WOULD IT KILL YOU TO CHECK THE PILE OF CLOTHING YOU’VE HAD SITTING ON THESE GROSS, UNCLEANED METAL FLOOR TILES.  
Karkat: THE ONES THAT ALSO HAPPEN TO BE COVERED IN JUST ABOUT EVERY FORM OF DUST YOU CAN IMAGINE.  
Karkat: GOD THERE’S A LOT OF DUST.    
Karkat: HOW DID I NEVER NOTICE THERE WAS SO MUCH DUST.

You rub your temples, still fraught with anxiety about just how exactly you were going to work this “being tiny” thing out. Your mobility was limited to just about where you could walk on the ship, provided someone had left the door ajar. Flight was out of the question, seeing as you never actually ascended to god tier during your game session, a bitter fact Vriska always relished dangling over your head. Literally. One of her favorite past times was spent just hovering a few feet above your head, peppering you with insults.

Jegus, you hoped she’d never find you in this state.

Regardless, you figured you’d spent enough time living in Dave’s clothes. With a running start, you slipped and stumbled your way down the pile’s uneven slope, nearly tripped over a stray, bulging belt buckle. You leapt the final few inches (which to you seemed more like a few feet) and crashed onto a sock, spitting out a wad of cotton before getting to your feet to start the long trek towards Dave’s door. Although the Texan usually slept with it firmly shut and locked, a space of about half an inch below it allowed you easy transit between his room and the main lobby of the Meteor.

Only a few people were up and about this early (or, this late? Fuck man time was meaningless in space). Terezi and Rose sat across from each other on the couch, idly chatting about something on the TV while some beakers bubbled on the table in front of them. Vriska hovered over the kitchen counter, the separating barrier between the kitchen and the common room, and delicately placed another piece on her 300-something piece tall dice tower. John sat and gawked across from her, head resting on the palm of his hand. He’d been growing his hair out longer than usual, you thought it was a nice look.

Glancing across the room and down the hall several times in frantic succession, you dashed across the open space and, a few minutes later, huffed as you touched the opposite wall. The whole hallway was hardly twenty feet across, but for you it was like running a marathon. Seems that, just because you were the size of a bug, didn’t mean you could match their speed. You’d found it was safer to travel closer to the walls, seeing as people generally didn’t make a point of walking right next to them.

You began to slowly pace down the halls, dim, yellow lights flickering up in, for all it concerned you, may as well have been the actual sky. A few wayward turns later and you’d entered a long stretch of depressingly empty corridors. You’d never liked traversing this particular hall, but it was the only one that had the room you were looking for in it. Turning a sharp left, you spotted it at the end of the hallway, a pale blue tint bleeding out from the slightly ajar door. Beyond that lay the Transportalizer, the key to travelling between their comet and Egbert’s ship. Though they were free to come and go as they pleased, him and Jade tended to spend most of their time up there, thus forcing you to make the trip if you wanted to find her and get full sized again.

You jogged along, little ‘pip-paps’ echoing as you dashed down the cold floor. You were about a fourth of the way there when you felt the first rumble. It was nothing to worry about, you thought. You’d gotten used to the passive rumble of giants passing by in the time you’d been little, it’d go away soon enough. It didn’t go away, however. It only grew louder, each subsequent rumble shaking through your body just that little bit harder. By the time you realized your mistake, it was far too late. You hardly dared to turn around, legs carrying you faster and faster, though you knew if whoever was there walked your way you were dead grub meat. A voice boomed far behind you, her words amplified a thousand times. Your heart sunk.

Nepeta: :33 < *notices a little mousey on the floor and crouches to investigate*

Oh god not her. Anyone but her.

Nepeta: :33 < *The big ol’ kitty saunters up to her purrey and prepares to pounce >:3*  
Nepeta: :33 < *She congratulates purrself on being such a f33rsome pest hunter*  
Nepeta: :33 < Your time is meow, mousey >:3!!!

Karkat: NEPETA YOU FUCKING IDIOT CAN YOU NOT TELL THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A MOUSE AND A TROLL?!?

You had no doubt that she was quickly closing the distance, the scrape of her claws against the floor sending waves of anxiety and bloody thoughts of feline murder through you. You kept running, towards where you weren’t exactly sure. All you knew was that, if you kept still, you were liable to be impaled by one of those, probably fake but also still quite deadly, claws of hers.

Karkat: SHIT SHIT SHIT FUCK SHIT FUCK FUCK

Your eyes frantically dart around the hallway, your legs breaking into a mad dash. Nepeta had gotten so close by now you could practically feel her imitated purring. Your eyes desperately searched along the walls until… There! Your heart skipped a beat. About a half dozen inches away, a vent fluttered open, an exhaust of air creaking the metal apart.

Mere milliseconds to spare, you dove between the vent’s grate and thudded to the ground, Nepeta’s claws loudly scratching against the wall as she let out a pining noise of sadness. 

You breathed deeply, almost unable to believe you’d made it out of there alive. You gasped out,

Karkat: HEH… HEH! YES! FUCK YES!!  
Karkat: SUCK MY BONE-BULGE YOU WANNABE PREDATOR! GUESS WHAT RAT’S STILL FUCKING ALIVE!!!  
Karkat: HELL FUCKING YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

You did a little celebratory dance. You were glad no one else was around to see that. No doubt you’d have scaled the Echeladder for all that had all that not become completely unnecessary long ago. With the euphoria of survival fading, it dawned on you that the issue hadn’t really been resolved. Nepeta still prowled the hallway and it wasn’t like you could just… Wait, yes you could!

The vents, how had you been so stupid?! You could use the vents to get around! If they were nearly large enough for a full-sized Troll to crawl around in, they were sure as hell large enough for your Grub-sized ass to navigate through.

You began the long walk through the winding system of ventilations. It was dark, a bit humid and somehow even more dusty than the floor had been. Regardless, you found the time spent here almost relaxing in a sense. For the past 24 hours, so much of your stress had come just from being around your gigantic shipmates that, to actually be able to travel alone was a very nice change of pace.

As you walked along you slowly began t-

Karkat: OW FUCK WHAT THE F UCK AAAAAAAAAAAA

You found yourself… hanging upside down, a rope snagged around your ankle. Blood rushed up into your horns.

Karkat: WHO THE **FUCK **SETS UP TRAPS IN THE FUCKING **VENTS?!?!?!**

Gamzee: hOnK

Karkat: WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT

Gamzee: hOnK

Karkat: OH GOD  
Karkat: OH GOD OH FUCK  
Karkat: NONONONONONONONONONO  
Karkat: FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK

You thrashed and kicked your one loose leg, trying desperately to untangle yourself from this, admittedly well-built yet still fucking bullshit, mouse trap. The honks grew closer, sounds of flesh against metal reverberating through the vents. Your struggles grew more frantic as you tried to hoist your face up to the rope, a desperate idea to gnaw through it taking hold. Try as you might, you remained firmly trapped.

The thumps grew louder, metal clangs echoing in your ears. A shadow loomed closer, each clang of claw against metal sending a spike of fear through you. Gamzee Makara turned the corner. You already knew it was too late to run.

Gamzee: wOaH hEy Is ThAt A mOtHeRfUcKiNg GrUb SnAcK hAnGiNg OuT oN mY mOtHeRfUcKiNg MeAl CaTcHeR.

Your foot scraped against the trap, the rope rubbing, burning into your ankle as you yelled in futile escape attempts. White, faded face paint, mingled with deep purple scars, stared lazily at you. All your troubles earned you was a soft, trickle of blood dripping down and onto your chin.

All at once you found yourself right before Gamzee’s monstrously large face, each breath of his like a torrent of air through your hair. Face blushing ever so slightly, you tried to reason with him.

Karkat: E-EH OKAY SO. GAMZEE. I KNOW YOU’RE NOT AS REMPHFGHGDKH

Your words were cut short as his saliva-drenched tongue splattered against your body, running up in one, long lick, leaving a trail of ghastly purple spit dripping off your body. You sputtered and gagged, shivering in equal parts confusion and disgust.

A terrible, toothy grin slowly spread across Gamzee’s face; his tongue still lazily lolled out of his maw. Ignoring your extremely vocal objections, he slathered his squishy, purple length around your body, sending a shiver through your now trembling spine. It felt as though you were a piece of meat, getting toyed about with before this predator he was bored of you. It was humiliating, the hot huff of his breath nauseating to endure. His tongue managed to wriggle into places you’d… rather not have it in. A moan forced its way up your throat, erupting out in a burst of passion. With his tongue pressed so close you could see every little minutia, like the thousands of little bumps rubbing against you, or the long glob of spit about to drip over into your face, as clear as though presented beneath a magnifying glass.

You lifted a hand up as his tongue separated once again, though the next lick just as easily forced it back down. You knew you could provide no real resistance, your strength sapped with every second you spent against the relentless bombardment of his tongue. Another flurry of licks sent more involuntary groans of pleasure up from your growing bulge, his merciless tongue finding its way past your every meager defense attempt.

Though your eyes were pinched closed, you felt his tongue slowly begin to wrap itself up and around your head, gradually pushing your body upwards as it slicked down your back. It was too late that your eyes flushed open, horror jolting down your spine as you realized what was happening. You found yourself sliding into his mouth, Gamzee’s jaws moving up and around you, devouring you whole.

Karkat: G-GAMZEE!

Was all you managed to squeak out before, with a terrible “SNIP”, his teeth snapped shut above your foot, cleaving through the rope with a single bite.

You splattered out onto his tongue, frantically scrambling to try and right yourself only to bash your head against its roof moments later. It was hot, almost unbearably so, each breath bringing with it another burst of humidity. His tongue sloshed and squished beneath you, moving ever so slightly as though it was waiting for the first signs of motion before selecting a respond.

Your arm stretched out ever so slightly before recoiling in pain, having cut yourself on one of his many jagged, white teeth. There was next to no light in here, the only trickle filtering between rows of closely-knit teeth. Red blood dribbled down off your arm, swirling about with the pool of saliva forming around your body. Yeah, you were _definitely _getting Sepsis if you lived through this.

His tongue writhed beneath you in snakelike sentience, once again knocking you off your rhythm and leaving you subject to the whims of this inebriated Troll. The tongue tossed you off itself, sending you tumbling down into the perilous depths between the tongue and jaws. 

Karkat: GAMZEE!

You pled, tongue shoving you harder against his bottom row of teeth. Your muscles ached, trying to spare you the fate of many a pack of gum.

Karkat: P-PLEASE! LET ME OUT!!

There would be no response. Besides, arguably, a general grunt of pleasure that echoed all around you, filling you with absolutely putrefied, black quadrant feelings. Before you could let out any coherent statement close to the amount of contempt boiling through your head, you found yourself once again the victim of the whims of Gamzee’s tongue.

A stabbing pain shot through your back as you were abruptly rolled onto a row of his teeth. Though duller than the row dangling mere inches above you, the bottom row was still plenty jagged enough to make you regret any notion of moving off them.

His jaws began to descend, pure, primal fear locking you firmly in place. You knew there was nothing you could do. Nothing you could do besides stare death in the face and hope your blood left a bad taste. God what an absolutely pathetic death, you thought as inches made way for centimeters. To be chewed up, swallowed and eaten like a fucking grub. To think this may have been your fate all those years ago had your Lusus not taken you under their wing. Maybe this was karma coming back to restore the order or things. One way or another, the universe was telling you, you’d end up a purple-blood’s meal.

His teeth sunk into your flesh, a roar of pain bursting forth as his jaws ripped into your arm, your chest your… your everything. Blood came gushing out, your screams muffled only by the slurry of gore that came with it. The pain was unlike anything you’d ever felt before, every part of your body getting utterly obliterated by the simple act of this Troll biting down. A horrible crunching sound burnt your ears, your bones snapping like twigs as the pressure grew to be too much to handle. Your arm, which before had been firmly wedged between the crevice of one of his teeth, was cleanly cleaved free of your body.

You stared forwards into the darkness. Your brain had stopped processing pain, what was the point anymore? You knew you were dying, and you knew it hurt, what else did you need?

His jaws separated, a sickening ‘schlict’ echoing out as one of his teeth, the one that’d just a moment ago had been snapping through your spine like a kit-kat bar, popped out. Chunks of your guts still coated the tooth, what looked to be your intestines unwinding in gruesome length as it trailed behind their impaled upper half.

His tongue dug you out from his tooth’s crevice. Any struggle you had even a minute ago was getting left behind in those mandibles. Blood dribbled out of your body, though the majority of it had joined the puddle of drool you found yourself getting sloshed around with. Your chest heaved. Of course, it’s a little hard to throw up if you didn’t have a stomach left to vomit from. His tongue slammed you against the roof of his mouth. A horrible, sucking sound penetrated your senses, the last of your blood getting drained away, almost like he was sucking on a piece of candy.

You collapsed, splattering on his tongue like any other piece of meat. You were dead, and that was really all there was to say on that matter.

You woke up, which in and of itself was surprising enough as it was, but what really shocked you was where you found yourself waking up. It was soft, comfortable even. Your clothes were dry and clean, with that freshly washed laundry smell emanating off them. You seemed to be in a fairly large room, one you’d never seen on the ship before, but which seemed large enough to stack several full-sized people together and still move comfortably. All of this would’ve been perfect… had not Gamzee been staring down at you with a glazed smile on his face.

Karkat: GAHH!!

You tried to scramble to your feet but only succeeded in tumbling over backwards and… not hitting the ground? Wait, were you… flying??!?!?

Karkat: WHAT IN THE HELL FUCKING SHIT DID YOU DO, MAKARA?!?!?

Gamzee: MaDe YoU a DeAtH bEd To MoThErFuCkInG dIe On BrO. hOnK

Karkat: YOU… YOU DID **WHAT **NOW?!?

Gamzee: AnD tHeN mAdE yOu A tInY mOtHeRfUcKiN dEaTh BeD sO yOu CoUlD AlL aScEnD tO gOd TiEr AnD sHiT

Karkat: OKAY FIRST I’M  
Karkat: FAIRLY CERTAIN THAT’S NOT AT ALL HOW IT WORKS.  
Karkat: SECOND  
Karkat: **YOU KNEW IT WAS ME THIS WHOLE FUCKING TIME MAKARA?!?!?!??!?!!?!  
**

Gamzee: hOnK

Rage was not an emotion you thought you’d ever get to express again, but now that you found yourself very much alive and screaming you were more than happy to let Gamzee know exactly what you thought about his fucked-up antics. Using your newfound flight abilities, you soared up towards his smiling head, shouting your heart out.

Gamzee just kept smiling that same, stoned expression plastered across his face. You weren’t sure which was worse, imagining him chewing you with that face or if he’d deemed your execution an opportunity sufficient enough to show actual emotion.

Gamzee: SoRrY kAt BuT i MoThErFuCkIn HaD tO bRoThEr.  
Gamzee: AfTeR aLl-

Your temper and hubris had always been your downfall, so you don’t know why you’d assumed this time would be any different. With your latest string of verbal abashment hitting deaf ears, Gamzee made his move. He lurched forwards, head flying out like a cat making its pounce. You were caught completely off guard as his jaws once again engulfed you and, before you could turn yourself around in midair, once again they’d snapped shut behind you.

Gamzee: wHo ElSe WoUlD mAkE sUcH a GrEaT pEt?

His tongue bashed you out of flight, his mouth no longer toying around with you. You tried to flutter out, spit getting slathered over your face once again, though, just like a real bug doused in water, it was nigh impossible to take off again.

Karkat: D-DON’T TRY IT MAKARA  
Karkat: I’LL JUST COME BACK YOU KNOW  
Karkat: THIS DEATH ISN’T JUST AND IT SURE AS FUCK ISN’T HEROIC.  
Karkat: IT’S JUST FUCKING STUPID THAT’S WHAT!!

Your brilliant plan to once again shout away your current problems, quite predictably, failed. His tongue shoveled you towards the back of his mouth and you quickly found your legs dangling above his throat. The dark, yawning chasm shot fear through your heart, the flesh lining it churning and pulsating as you were inched ever closer.

Karkat: M-MAKARA!!!! LET ME OUT THIS INSTANT!!!!!

A sickening ‘gulp’ swallowed your feeble shouts and, with it, you as you were crushed down his throat. The esophagus pulsated and dragged you down gradually, painstakingly slow considering how tightly it was constricting you. Your lungs cried out for air but, when you tried breathing in, you were met only with Gamzee’s rigged inner throat. As you slid further and further in, his heartbeat boomed louder and louder, choking out everything, even your own thoughts.

Without warning you were unceremoniously spat out into his stomach, your body splashing in a mixture of what looked like luminescent slime and the disgusting, rusting texture of your own, digesting blood. You gagged, nausea washing over your face.

Karkat: G-GAMZEE?!  
Karkat: GAMZEE YOU FUCKING CREEP, LET ME OUT OF YOUR DISGUSTING INNARDS THIS SECOND  
Karkat: OR I SWEAR TO GOD I’M GOING TO RIP INTO EVERY INTERNAL ORGAN YOU HAVE LEFT UNTIL YOUR FAKE ASS GOD TIER OUTFIT FORCES YOU TO DIE.

Just out of you slashed your fingernails into his stomach thick coating of purple sludge met you for your Your hands hurt just from you knew there was no way actually be able to claw your way out of let alone to any organ important enough to be protected by inches of flesh and fat. 

Gamzee: gOoD lUcK kArSnAcK  
Gamzee: tHe OtHeRs CoUlDnT gEt OuT  
Gamzee: bUt Id LiKe To SeE yOu TrY  
Gamzee: hOnK :0)  
Gamzee: oR yOu CaN jUsT cOmPlY  
Gamzee: AnD mAyBe In A wEeK iLl LeT yOu SeE sUnLiGhT aGaIn

You screamed in frustration, slamming your body as hard as you could against this stupid, unwavering, slime coated stomach walling. 

Karkat: OVER MY DEAD BODY YOU FUCKING PURPLEBLOODED LUNATIC!!!!!

A pause passed between the two of you, his stomach suddenly letting out a deafening growl that shook all around you. You lurched backward and landed flat on your ass as the room shifted, landing in that aforementioned sea of softly glowing slime. You groaned, raising your soaking god-tier cape up in disgust. You heard the muffled clangs and clatter of vent crawling outside.

Gamzee: ThAtS tOo BaD.  
Gamzee: mAyBe IlL lEt YoU OuT iN a MoNtH tHeN?  
Gamzee: ...  
Gamzee: Or A yEaR.

An object sloshed up to your waist. You hardly dared to touch it but, leaning in closer, you realized it was exactly what you feared. Your arm sunk back down into the frothing mix. The reality of the situation began to settle into you.

It was his now, as were you.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, if you made it this far I'm? Proud I guess. Hope you enjoyed it! These two aren't my favorite pair, but it was a request from someone close to me and I ended up having a lot of fun with it!


End file.
